Totally Worth It
by Fangirl-Shenanigans
Summary: Ryo has fallen into a glum state, believing it is better to cease contact with the others. Touma confronts Ryo and finds his method for finding the truth behind the lull in contact 'Totally Worth It'. Hopefully the story is better than the summary makes it sound. Rated T for Touma's language.


**Disclaimer: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers is the intellectual property of Sunrise, and Hajime Yatate licensed under Bandai as Ronin Warriors and it's original title by Discotek. This is a work of fiction for the author's desire to work on writing skills.**

 **Author's Note: It should be noted that I use the Japanese names and not the American names, that is my preference. For those of you still uncertain despite the characters filed: Touma is Rowen.**

* * *

Mist swirled around the trees surrounding the pond as a lone figure sat on the small man-made peer overlooking the calm water. Lost blue eyes gazed at the tranquil water, missing the splashing of fish that were still hiding from the cold of the air above. The young man clutched his red and blue blazer tighter to his body as the wind gently kicked up around him, seeming to blow through his already cold body. Black hair fell messily down to his shoulders, being blown about softly by the brief zephyr.

'Why am I even here? I should be inside trying to stay warm but...why can't I bring myself to care? Did I really delude myself into believing we were truly inseparable? How could I let myself get that selfish? I knew the five of us would part ways, we each have our own lives but...why can't I move on with mine? The only times I leave the mountain is to check in on them or pick up food for the cabin.'

"Don't suppose you mind explaining why you were in Kyoto and didn't say hi Ryo."

To say Ryo didn't expect to hear that voice ever again in his life was a major understatement as he jumped, nearly knocking himself into the pond. Luckily a firm hand gloved in white had him by the arm. Careful turquoise eyes peering at him from beneath blue tresses. Ryo could feel his heart trying to burst from his chest seeing the other again after so long. Ryo hadn't wanted to say hello because he never wanted to say goodbye, if he didn't get involved their lives would continue running smoothly.

"I..Touma...I"

"What gives you the right to just show up on my campus like that Ryo? No phone call, you stopped answering letters two years ago and suddenly I catch a glimpse of you from my classroom window. What gives? Do you hate us?" Touma regretted the last words when he noticed the tears that were trailing down the slightly shorter man's cheeks, pain and confusion etched into Ryo's features as his body began to shake from cold and anger at the accusation. Touma only had seconds to respond when Ryo attempted to throw his hand from his arm as the rage voiced itself.

"You think I could ever hate you? I stayed away to let you guys get on with your lives! Yes, I check in on you four because I can't let go. I don't say hello because I don't ever want to say or hear goodbye again! I have said too many goodbyes for my liking! If you're here to be pissed at me fine! But don't you EVER imply I could ever hate any of you!"

Touma moved quickly, grabbing the upset man by the waist just as the momentum from his motions nearly toppled him for certain into the cool water. The bearer of Tenkuu took a few steps back, hauling the trembling tearful mess back with him until he found himself situated between a tree and the ill-prepared for the weather raven. Looking down at Ryo as he collapsed against the younger man, Touma noticed that Ryo had clearly lost some weight and sleep recently.

'Has Ryo been beating himself up over this the whole time? Is it that he wanted to see us so desperately that it's been driving him to fits like this one? If Ryo'd just talked to us this could've been avoided but...that isn't fair. We could have easily just come here to check on him instead of making assumptions that he didn't feel the same. We could have maintained the calls on our ends, could have come and demanded answers like I did today...Ryo shouldn't always have to make the first move.'

"I'm sorry Ryo. I'm so sorry."

Touma wasn't sure if the warrior of flames could hear let alone understand him as he shuddered against his chest, tears that had clearly been pent up for years still falling. Gently he managed to maneuver Ryo so that they were now on the frosted ground, one leg to either side of the emotional wreck in his arms. Ryo eventually rested his head against Touma's left shoulder, arms warily wrapping around one of the people who he would always cherish as his first true family.

"Why're you sorry? I'm the idiot who thought I was doing right staying away, but I gave the impression of hating you instead."

"Hey, its a two-way street. We could've come looking for you sooner, but we didn't. We thought you didn't want to see us, so when I caught you watching me I guess it struck a nerve is all buddy. Let's just all agree not to let this kind of stuff happen again. What do you say we go back to your place before the others think I murdered you and drowned you in your own pond?" Touma said, hoping to get some reaction for mentioning he hadn't come alone. Ryo's eyes widened and a chocked mix between a sob and a laugh left his lips.

"You mean you dragged the others along and managed to make them stay at the cabin instead of come unleash their own fury?"

"Yeah, I also wore an earwig. The guys heard what went down so you don't have to repeat yourself." This information earned Touma a solid punch in the face, but the facial expression Ryo wore was totally worth it.

* * *

Author: I hope you've enjoyed this short fic. I think this is one of my better works in a long time so I have decided to go ahead and share it.


End file.
